federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Overview
STARSHIP INTERIOR OVERVIEW USS Pendragon NCC-20109 PRIMARY AREAS Main Bridge (Deck-01) Engineering Engineering on the PENDRAGON and other Excalibur class vessels is a departure from the designs which have become familiar in Starfleet. Returning to an earlier design philosophy the warp core, or more accurately the warp cores, there being two in main engineering, are aligned horizontally along the engineering hull instead of vertically. The entirety of engineering is quite different to those in the majority of the vessels of the fleet. The main entrance in to engineering is through an extremely large, and sold looking, door or through 2 smaller doors accessed in either direction down the cross corridor which runs before engineering. Which ever door you use to enter engineering you are faced with in front of you what can only be described as a very large catwalk type structure. Three large walkways form the floor for main engineering, the widest of the three being that accessed through the main door. Each of the three walkways are lined with various consoles, the majority of which face the edge of the catwalks and are supplied with holographic displays. The three catwalks are interlinked and 7 points along the huge length of the room, the central connection forms the central hub for all the consoles and it is here that 3 master situation displays are situated along with a large central console of an octagonal shape. The briefing room for engineering staff, a joint office for the shift engineers and the office of the CEO are all situated at the far end of the catwalk assembly. Below the catwalk a second level houses most of the more technical looking aspects on engineering and is accessed either from its own door access 3 floors below the door to main engineering or from one of 6 lift units along the catwalk network from the main engineering floor. This level is home to the two largest of the four warp reactors that the PENDRAGON houses, the third being housed further forwards in the engineering section and the fourth in the saucer section. Often only one of the two reactors is operational and although any of the four reactors alone is enough to power the PENDRAGON in normal operations in is the two engineering which usually shoulder the burden. Whichever of the two cores is active it suffuses the area with a blue glow, given off from the top sides of the reactor core, the underside of the cylindrical units being totally opaque. The two cores are capable of independent ejection from the vessel out of the rear of main engineering. Power conduits run off from each core at angles in to the walls of engineering at about the height of the catwalk main floor. Around the two warp cores are further consoles dedicated to power management and the many smaller rooms which directly access engineering systems. Medical/Counseling Both on the same deck, the Medical and Counseling departments are integrated so patients can be transferred from one to the other with ease. There are two main entrances, one being a reception and waiting area that feeds into both the counseling offices and the main sickbay; the other being an emergency entrance that feeds into sickbay and the trauma care area. Main Entrance/Reception: The main entrance is a cheerful corridor that opens up into a small waiting area and a reception desk. This entrance is most easily accessible from the crew quarters, and sits alongside the counseling offices. Counseling appointments, routine physicals and minor injuries go through reception. Emergency Entrance: At the back of the department is the emergency entrance. Emergency is more easily accessible to the operations areas of the ship, with a double sized turbolift and wide entryways to accommodate crew injuries. It has a large receiving area for emergency transports and flanking the main entryway are the ship’s medical quarantine bays. The emergency entrance feeds directly in to the main sickbay and the trauma center. Main Sickbay: The main sickbay is a large, brightly lit, open room with multiple biobeds, and a comprehensive diagnostic area. The biobeds can be partitioned off for privacy forming small patient care rooms. In low traffic times Main Sickbay is where most patient care takes place, from physicals to treatments of minor injuries. In emergencies sickbay becomes the ‘traffic control’ area, where patient injuries are assessed and then patients are sent to the location where they can be best treated. Trauma Center: Connected to both the main sickbay and the emergency entrance, the trauma center is a bright, almost harshly lit room. The layout uses partial dividers to contain the beds, without doors. These dividers can be recessed automatically to allow greater ease of motion if needed. Bed are set up at an angle (similar to diagonal parking lots) to increase the efficiency of movement, with a wide, clear center path to allow for ease of patient movement. The main sickbay is primarily a diagnostic center and a place to treat routine medical issues. In contrast, the trauma center is set up for emergency medical treatment to stabilize patients to buy enough time to get them in to surgery or more specialized treatment Surgery: The surgery bay lies between the Main Sickbay and the trauma center, with easy traffic between all three areas. The surgery bays are highly adaptable. Most of them are for general and emergency surgery, with the bays near the back becoming more specialized. This area has clear partitions between each bay, but the bays themselves are adaptable and can be used for multiple purposes in the event of an emergency. Medical Labs: The medical labs connect at the other end of the Main Sickbay. They consist of several different specialized research areas, and the labs have their own lift, which allows easy travel to the science labs. Recovery: The recovery rooms lay behind the surgery and trauma center, and can be accesses through counseling as well. Departmental Offices/ Meeting Rooms/ Lounge: Behind the medical labs lie a few private rooms used for patient consultation, departmental meetings and any other use where sitting down around a table and chairs might be useful. These rooms have a calm blue-grey color scheme and comfortable chairs, the entire décor chosen to make patients feel at ease. Directly behind these rooms in the main departmental break area, which has a communal office space, places to connect and post announcements, a replicator and kitchen area, and a small lounge. The nurses and medical crew most often use the break room. Behind the break room is a short corridor that houses the senior officer’s offices. At the very back is a small, comfortable officer’s lounge, which has a coffee table, a few armchairs, a couch and a replicator. While not off limits to any of the medical staff, usually only the doctors and a few of the head nurses use it. It is a cheery room, done in Starfleet blue but with an unusual collection of decorations compiled from the ship (and their predecessors) missions and staff in-jokes. Security DEPARTMENT HEAD OFFICES Captain's Ready Room The Captain’s Ready Room on the USS PENDRAGON is split in to two by a screen of pale green panels that appear almost to be made of paper set in a frame of a dark wood. The panels are not however paper and always appear as though lit from behind even if the room is in darkness. As you walk through the door from the bridge you see the Captain’s ‘public face’ a simple curved desk of clea Starfleet lines is bounded by a three chairs, one on the inside, clearly the captains and clearly comfortable despite its again Starfleet design. The other two chairs appear to be a little less comfortable and this is deliberately so for Peter rarely talks to people for long at his desk and when he does it is rare he wants them to be comfortable. If he wishes to talk to a member of his crew for any length of time he instead uses the small sofa under the window which, like all the soft furnishes, is a dark cream colour to contrast against the dark green carpet. In front of the sofa which follows the rooms slightly curved wall is a glass topped coffee table with legs of dark wood which holds one of only two personal touches visible in the room, a model sailing ship built by Peter himself. His desk is generally empty but for a couple of neatly stacked pads, a coffee cup and a single picture of his husband and children. The only further adornment in the room is a painting of the PENDRAGON herself hung behind the desk. If you get invited past the screen you see Peter’s true sanctuary. Not a sanctuary filled with family or away from work, in fact quite the opposite. In Peter’s original role on the PENDRAGON he was Chief Engineer but with the added responsibility of managing and participating in research projects. This is one of Peter’s passions and despite the changed circumstances he hasn’t given up on this. The room behind the screen is devoted to his passion for ships, there are no less than 5 large screens adorning the walls, two of which always shop ships, the first, sat behind a second desk, this one containing several build in consoles and displays angled towards the single chair, a copy of the one in the first half of the room. This display, the largest of the 5, shows a complete engineering status for the PENDRAGON at all times including the location of open consoles (generally an indication of repairs underway) and the location of all the ships Exocomps. The desk itself maintains access to the secure research database that the PENDRAGON contains as part of its original remit. The other four displays all show sections, or more usually 3 sections and a single complete overview, of Peter’s current project for if he wishes to relax for a few moments then delving in to engineering design is a way for him to do so. The centre of the room has a raised circular console split by a space wide enough to walk to the very centre, the opening of which is closest to the desk. The centre of this console is the interactive holomatrix salvaged from his office in engineering. Although rarely activated and certainly only ever when something is being worked on, this display allows the direct manipulation of the holographic data providing a novel and precise way to manipulate starship designs. The obvious piece of salvage from Peter’s old office is a black board and chalk sat in the corner made by the panel splitting the room. Executive Officer's Office Chief Engineer's Office Chief Medical Officer's Office Ship's Counselor's Office The small office is relatively crowded by furniture, with not only a desk but a couple of more comfortable cushioned chairs. There’s a replicator in the wall next to the chairs, programmed to handle both neuromedical compounds and small amounts of refreshments, depending on the need. A shelf behind the desk holds a few medical and psychological texts, and because the humans that she sees have come to expect it, she has a framed Rorschach test print on the only blank wall. Chief Science Officer's Office Security Chief's Office Assistant Security Chief's Office The assistant security and tactical officers office is shared by all three officers in that position. They have two desks one facing the other although it is very rare that two of them are on duty at the same time. The desks each have a console and a large comfortable black chair behind them. The three officers are still arguing about who has which desk, Ardy’s family pictures are on the desk with its face to the door (although these tend to be moved when he's not looking). Other than that all that’s on the desks is a pile of PADD’s, which could best be described as organized chaos. Along one wall is an under stuffed sofa a table in front of it has some PADDS and on the back wall is a replicator. On a chair facing the sofa is a human sized pink rabbit that the lads claim is Izzy’s. SENIOR OFFICER'S QUARTERS Captain's Quarters On entering the quarters of the Aspinall’s you see ahead of you a seating area generally scattered with a few children’s toys. Like most of the furniture in the main area it the large u shaped sofa under the windows and the two chairs which go with them appear Starfleet standard but for the fabric being dark green rather than the more usual Starfleet blue. The large dark topped table in the middle of the seating area is particularly robust as it is usually used by the children to play. However the top surface of the table is capable of being used as a projection console. The seating area dominates the centre of the main room, and opposite it, next to the door way is a small, functional, kitchen area with cupboard spacing along the wall behind and to the left , including a small replicator unit, of it and a cooking and fridge unit with shelving faces the main area of the room;. Next to the kitchen unit 2 doors lead in to the rooms of Jackie and the twins, which share a bath room between them. In front of these two doors is a dining area with high backed chairs, enough to seat 8 quite comfortably. On the opposite side of the main seating area an apparently clear space on the floor is another holographic projector and next to this, along the side wall, is a desk and a series of consoles arranged to that Peter can watch the children while he works. It is behind this desk that a number of weapons hang including several unusual looking swords and a Klingon Bat’leth. Next to this desk is the door in to Peter’s bedroom. Jackie’s room is pink, her bed, a white and pink canopy bed takes pride of place in the centre of her room and around it are scattered treasure chests, tables and chairs and various cupboards and shelves full of toys, all of it liberally splattered with pink colour. The room of the twins is quite basic in comparison to Jackie’s, pale blue walls hold shelves of toys and twin beds dominate the room which is always scattered with toys. Peter’s bedroom is his concession to non standard for his quarters, nothing here is Starfleet issue, the walls are a dark blue as are the bed linens that cover the dark wood four poster bed that dominates the room, flanked by matching bedside tables covered with many photos of family and friends. The windows of the bedroom stretch from floor to ceiling. The door in to the bathroom, a standard Starfleet pattern once more, with a large bath and a sonic shower, sits next to the wardrobe. Executive Officer's Quarters This room is fairly cool and austere, not unlike the XO himself. A sitting area/ living room space of standard Starfleet issue furniture is grouped around a low, hand carved round table. At first glance most believe this to be a coffee table; though aware of Andorian culture recognize it as a northern-clan style dining table. There is a set of lavishly embroidered pillows to kneel upon that are stored underneath the Starfleet issue couch. The room includes a small kitchen, with a variety of children’s drawing hung up by the replicator from a variety of children. There are no doors to separate the bedrooms from the living room/kitchen area. If the XO had his choice there would be no door to the bathroom, either but Starfleet engineers designed it by human standards. There is a low couch and a bed covered in soft white fur throws. The entire room temperature is quite cool. Operations Officer's Quarters Chief Engineer's Quarters Chief Medical Officer's Quarters Ships Counselor's Quarters The quarters are in the standard layout for senior officer’s quarters, with standard-issue furniture and placement. The only personal items of furniture are the easel in one corner, usually with a covered, half-finished canvas resting on it, and an altar in the opposite corner, with a reproduction of the Orb of Remembrance. The personal touches come out in the small things: holos of family by the bed, a shelf of primarily religious texts, a scanty mix of paintings and sculpture, both hers and reproductions of famous pieces. The space is usually kept clean and neat. Chief Science Officer's Quarters Security Chief's Quarters Izshlana’s quarters are just one large open space but using moving walls to close certain areas off it looks a bit like a museum due to the sheer clutter of things she owns and the fact that everything she owns attempts to be unique. Walking into her quarters has been described as an abuse on the eyes, nothing is the same colour and everything is bright making it decidedly not the place you want to wake up in with a hangover. The front of her room is split into two using the furniture as a divide. On the right as you enter is a living/work area. A large sofa in an L shape is used to divide the room in two. In front of the sofa is a table books clutter the table. Opposite the sofa and against the actual wall is a desk with a chair and console imbedded. Along the walls are bookcases full of real bound books. On the left behind the sofa is a blue mat, supposedly to cushion any falls, this area is a work out area and the left wall is covered in swords and weapons. Behind the mat on a plinth sit two golden cylinders vertically, between the two cylinders sits a golden bracelet. Behind the living area is a moving wall, it usually provides privacy for the bedroom, as behind the wall is a mattress lying on the floor. Above the mattress is the window out into space as Izzy likes to look at the stars. Next to the head of the mattress and providing the only light for the sleeping area is a box, it changes colour depending on Izzys mood and usually flashes through four or five colours. Behind the training area has become a bit of a safe haven for Scarlet the cat, she has a cat bed although prefers to sleep on Izzy, a large scratching post with areas to climb on and swing off take up most of the space, along with cat bowls. On the left wall is the only door out of the room and that’s into the bathroom, which just has the usual sonic shower and toilet.